


Don't Judge It By The Title

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has written a musical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge It By The Title

“Seriously?” Kurt scowled at the script’s title page before shoving it back at Adam.

“Don’t judge it by the title,” Adam insisted, pressing the pages back into Kurt’s unwilling hands. He gave a hopeful smile and said, “I have demo clips.” Kurt softened; he did love hearing Adam sing.

“Fine. But I want a live performance.” He sat down on the chair beside the piano and crossed his arms. Adam laughed and leaned down to kiss him on the nose before settling in, fingers poised over the keyboard for a moment before dropping to strike the first chord.

A shiny array of picks and a drill  
I confess it gives me a thrill  
Fluoride, floss, paste and a brush  
Shiny teeth give me a rush

“Stop. Just… stop.” Kurt stood and started pacing while Adam turned to watch him, concerned. After a moment of internal debate, Kurt returned to Adam’s side, hating the expression of uncertainty that dimmed his sunny smile. “You’ve seen ‘Little Shop of Horrors’?”

“Of course I have. The dentist was my inspiration.”

“So this is horror?”

“No, it’s a comedy. Trying to undo the damage from ‘Little Shop’. Couldn’t go to the dentist for a year after seeing that.”

“Me too,” Kurt confessed, “But in my case it was the movie version, not the play. “ He grimaced before adding, “My dad was not amused. He confiscated the DVD.” Adam tsked in sympathy. “I bought another copy eventually, and of course I see my dentist regularly. I’m not risking my teeth for a fictional character.”

“Not everyone is that brave, love.” Adam reminded him. He picked up his script and held it out hopefully. “I thought this might help a little.”

“But ‘Dentists: The Musical’? I don’t think the title is going to draw crowds.”

“’Urinetown’ does alright,” Adam reminded him.

“True. ‘Dentists’ seem tame by comparison.” Kurt finally took the script and paged through it, stopping here and there to read a few lines or hum one of the tunes. Adam waited patiently, watching Kurt’s reactions.

“What do you think?” Adam asked as soon as Kurt turned the last page.

“Curtis and Aiden? You’ve written an entire play about gay singing dentists in Hoboken?” Kurt looked up, eyes full of amusement as he intoned, “I don’t think this is going to play in the heartland.”

“Just about right for a fringe festival?” Adam asked, grinning.

“There’s no pig,” Kurt pointed out, making a show of checking the cast list.

“I don’t think that’s a requirement this year,” Adam replied, remembering the trio of plays they’d attended last year, featuring pigs with varying levels of awkwardness.

“Given the choice, I would rather see singing gay dentists,” Kurt admitted, setting the script down and reaching for Adam.

“Good to know,” Adam said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. He hummed his ‘Ode to Good Oral Hygiene’ while swaying, too comfortable to actually dance. Kurt’s nimble fingers skipped patterns across his back. After a while, Kurt pulled away, offering a teasing smile.

“I know you’re a stickler for accuracy. Wanna examine my teeth?”

::end::


End file.
